


Again?

by InkAndFire



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, If so I'll tag it, May end up being a bit of Joey x Henry, Not yet though, Set 10 years after the studio's failure, i don't know what this is, i'll add more chapters, just probably not soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire
Summary: 10 years later, Henry came back. Joey wishes he could say hello to his old friend instead of trying to kill him!
Kudos: 4





	Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, y’all! So this is a little fic that takes place in a slightly alternate universe of BATIM. Instead of 30 years away from the studio, Henry has spent 10. Joey and Henry started the company together when Henry was 20, and Joey was 22. So that makes Henry now 30 and Joey 32. This is set at the end of Chapter 5. Anyway, hope you like it!

Fighting back tears that he knew would never come, Joey watched helplessly as his own legs sprinted in chase towards his once best friend. _Again_ . His thoughts flitted once more to Sammy, whose mind had been tainted, but his body had stayed his own. Joey would have given anything, **_anything,_ ** to be in his former music director’s place, even though he was dead... To not know or understand what was going on, but stay in complete control. As it was, his situation had been reversed. His mind had remained untouched, but his body had been corrupted by the ink that covered it. This meant one thing and one thing only: he was a slave to the studio’s old creations. To _Henry’s_ creations. The ink seemed to have a mind of its own and could make him do anything, and Joey would be forced to watch his own body do whatever horrors were required of it. Including torture of his own best friend. At least, his former best friend. He doubted he’d ever be able to apologize for everything. Either he’d be trapped inside the mind of this… THING for all eternity or Henry would end up...no. No, Joey couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ think about that. As Henry glanced back, terrified, at the ink-covered monster that was all he could see, Joey lapsed once more into the recurring memory of what happened, and the regret of knowing how it should have happened.

  
  


* * *

_“Joey? Before I leave for the day, I have a question for you.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“What are you doing all those late nights here? If I’m not mistaken, I think tonight will be one of them.”_

_“What do yo- oh. It’s nothing, Henry. Have a good evening.”_

_“Still, If you tell me, I could help you! You could be done sooner and go home earlier!”_

_“That’s alright. I appreciate the offer, but really, it’s nothing._ You _go home.”_

_“But, Jo-”_

_“JUST STAY OUT OF IT, HENRY!”_

_Henry left the office, looking hurt. The smallest bit of remorse entered Joey’s heart, but he pushed it away, he could not be distracted, he had work to do. He waited until he heard Henry’s footsteps fade, then walked down to the ink machine room. Today was the day, he would finally complete his experiments. The experiments to raise the profits for the company; for him. He spotted the lever. Putting a hand on it he took a deep breath and pulled._

_Pipes burst, ink flooded everywhere. Henry screamed for his friend. He had come back to check on Joey, suspecting trouble._

_"Joey! Jo-"_

* * *

"ey?” If only he had told Henry what he was planning, let his friend in on his plans. Henry would have stopped him, he wouldn't be in the situation. He suddenly felt tears come, the water left icy tracks on his face. The sensation of tears was one he hadn't felt for 10 years, one he couldn't possibly feel encased in the ink. Wait, did that mean…

He felt a hand, delightfully warm, press two fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. 

"Joey?" That voice. So welcoming. So familiar. The young man opened his eyelids slightly to see Henry looking down at him. Emotions were spread across his face: confusion, sadness, fear, anger…

"Henry?" Joey's voice was cracked and weak from lack of use, but he had to force the words out. "Henry, I-I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted this a while ago, but I don't know if I want to keep it up. I have a lot of other writings I'm working on, and this won't be updated for a while. I like this story, and I have ideas for future chapters. If anyone wants to read more, I'll keep it up, and work on chapter 2. Any thoughts?


End file.
